User blog:Polturgighst/A New LEGO MMOG in 2013
Please Excuse My Spelling Well Thanks to BOULDERAX for confirming my suspicions. And as the title says a new type of LEGO MMOG like LU will be reliced in 2013 according to two LEGO company members. Now don't go off commenting that "this is a frod", "Shut up Polt", "Liar's!!!"...Let me make my case. I'll first start with the first case recorded all the way back in 2011. It started when LU was first announced: "Closing". Me, going through withdrawl called LEGO to complain, After a 20 min. conversation the LEGO receptionist gave up and just ended the conversation saying: "LOOK!!! All I can tell you is that if LEGO takes away something, they replace it with something bigger.". After that She hung up. But this raised my first suspicions. Then late when night on the chat BOULDERAX gave a link: http://messageboards.lego.com/en-GB/showpost.aspx?PostID=5481879 to the LEGO mesage boards with someone claiming almost the exact event but with a LEGO cashier, and much more recently: "I was in a LEGO store yesterday, and my dad was chatting with a LEGO cashier about how I missed LU and played it a lot. Then the cashier said LEGO planned to open a new game in 2013 that was similar to LU! He didn't know much, but he did know that LEGO wanted it to open with a "big bang launch bigger than Ninjago's" and that the game would be run by a familiar partner, which I guess might be Star Wars. I promise you all I'm telling the truth!" "The 100% truth! mods, do you believe me? :(" - 'xeara Now you may still be skeptical but here are some of the best comment's there that make good points of evidence: '"Normally I would immediately write this off as a cruel joke, but as you are a solid and more or less grounded poster, I will be awaiting 2013 with mixed anticipation." - 'Waros32 '":D WOW :D, I believe you because its not just a "tha mods told me Lu was opeing in a weak and tha lied to eveyone topic" - 'maniacmark72 '"i belive you in a way, i do belive that LEGO is coming out with a bigger better game then LU (dont ask how i know :) ) and i do belvie that its not going to be for a while for you see the idea of LU started WAAAY back in 2004, thats 6 years of planing for it to launch, so this new one wont be in for a while but 2013 makes sence, now what i dont beleve is that a store cashier would know this kinda stuff, im not saying he doesnt im just saying its highly unprobable." - '''jt-bionicle07 And those are the best comment's of concluding evedence. This clame and mine are only few claims I've heard which is good evidence that it's true. Weather it will come out in 2013 is unknown. But The evidence concludes to an overall verdict: "There Will Be A New LEGO MMOG Soon"... This Song Has Ended But The Story Never Ends...Imagination Lives On In A New Form What? Come? Next? Category:Blog posts